1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain link of a chain, in particular a roller chain or sleeve-type chain, having a plurality of link plates with openings for receiving chain sleeves. The sleeves can be brought into engagement with a sprocket wheel to transmit force, and the sprocket engagement region of the sleeve has a predetermined outer diameter. In addition, the invention relates to a chain sleeve for a chain link of a chain and having a substantially cylindrical shape. Furthermore, the present invention also relates to a method for producing a chain sleeve for a chain link of a chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chains, in particular roller chains and sleeve-type chains, are sufficiently known from the existing art. Each chain includes a plurality of chain links, which in turn have a plurality of link plates. The link plates include openings in which chain sleeves are received and are attached by pressing them into the opening of the link plate, for example. In that way, adjacent links of the chain are hingedly connected to each other.
It has been found that the known chains, in which the chain sleeves are pressed into the inner plates of the link plates, for example, require a relatively large bore as the opening for receiving or impressing the chain sleeves, which is matched to the outer diameter of the chain sleeves. The outer diameter of the known chain sleeves is determined by the region of the sleeve that is engaged with the sprocket wheel.
The relatively large opening in the link plate causes a reduction in the breaking strength of the link plate, because a large link plate opening reduces the remaining web region width between the opening and the outer periphery of the link plate. As a consequence, the maximum possible loading capacity of the chain is also reduced.
An object of the present invention is to improve a chain link, a chain sleeve, and a method for producing a chain sleeve of the type identified above, and in such a way that the strength of the link plates, and hence the strength of the chain as a whole, is increased.